veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronology
HISTORY OF THE RACES OF VERIA Before Year 0 – War of the Gods THE AGE OF LEGENDS 0-8500 Shaping of the Land Emergence of Races such as the Hevanni, Creudyn, Starborn, Kamael-Ke. Avatars are founded. The Heart of Darkness Forms. The mists of Selemond Rise. Foundation of the Old Cities, many exact dates lost to history. The Oldest Orders are Created. Creudyn Legend States they emerged around the year 2000 and that their first city of Stonehome was created about 500 years after. The Khamael-Ke state that they emerged around the year 2500, and at that point set up their city of Yetzirah. The Khamael-Tra state they seperated from the Khamael-Ke roughly1000 years after the creation of the Khamael-Ke. The Hevanni state that they emerged around the year 2500. They state that the city of Nilym was created around the year 5000 The Children of Musae state that they emerged 3000 after the creation of the earth and founded the city of Lusistei. However, they say they lived 1000 years in the caves of Lusistei before building the city itself. They state that they sailed to and founded the city of Graecil in the year 6500. They say the Aurora born emerged in Graecil about 1000 years after this. THE AGE OF RACES '~8500 ' -Legend states that Garhan founds the tribes of Wulfkin -Legend states the Creudyn start using iron. Ironworking spreads across the world -Legend states the Mana-Born emerged in Lusistei and traveled West. '~8600 ' -City of Vasdulus Founded -Order of Zeon Warriors Founded among the Mana-Born '~8700 ' -Order of Nes’ahn founded amongst Khamael-Ke -City of Kahnfei founded by the Takiel-Ruh -First tribes of Khamael-Sut take to the water '~8800 ' -City of Vasten Founded -City of Goldwater Founded -Hevanni – Writing and Recordkeeping – Library at Nilym '~9000 ' -Founding of Takiel-En Tribe -Discovery of great jewel deposits at Lusistei -Folklore states first Whale Hunt took place amongst the Starkin at Graecil '~9100 ' -First Record of Herbology amongst Starkin -Legend states Okhara unites the Salt Folk. Stormhaven is founded -City of Vasida is Founded -Amongst the Takiel-Ruh the Ardinas, the Precocious Spearmen are formed -Takiel-En practice Wind Magic '~9200 ' -Freeport is founded -Salt Folk defeat the Trolls and claim all the coastlands -Vasfal Founded '~9300' -Ukhar Firstking rises in power. City of Ukhar’s Peak is founded and the Trolls make peace with the Salt Folk with Ukhar's mediation -Khamael-Sut unite the floating villages into Shunit -Khamael-Tra develop poisons '~9400' -Hofmal founded by the Khamael-Ke -Khamael-Tra found order of trappers – the Reshethri -Zethar – Agriculture – The Goldwater Lush seeded -Church of Maneros first recorded amongst the Creudyn '~9500' -Church of Maneros first recorded amongst the Khamael-Sut -Repository of Magic founded at Library of Nilym '~9600' -Elemental races of Musae establish themselves -Garhanod Founded -University of Vasfol founded -Vasfol/Stonehome Road built '~9700 ' - The “Flight” – The Migration of the Kreynos -The Csavardynon schism -Worship of Gevurah reaches Trolls and Kreynos '~9800 ' - Taldem tribes organized into first kingdom by Hevanni Nobles; Mithrassen -Walls of Hofmal Raised -Chalice Guard Fortress is constructed in Kolvecca, around which the city of Chalice Guard rose. -The Rending occurs, a massive area of the world ripped out by an overload of power of the Abyss '~9900' -The order of Navigators is founded among the Khamael-Ke -The order of Star-Readers is founded among the Khamael-Sut -The King Umbrine puppet is cast aside by Abyss. This shift in power is noted by the Hevanni council of scholar kings -The Ghraethetcheckt race is said to have emerged -The Fae race is said to have emerged -The Sledaamaen are said to have emerged -The Oni are said to have diverged from the Creudyn. -The city of Duur'Alkaad is said to have been founded -First record of Umbridine, at Duur'Abmachkt -Priestess Seytal of Maneros makes a failed coup against the Hevannic Council, concerned about the magical backlash from the Nightlands. She moves to Mithrassen and rises to power in that area, reforming it into a self-sufficient nation. -Queen Seytal of Maneros orders the construction of the capital of Galyntyn '~10,000' -The Matsad are said to have been founded among the Khamael-Ke -The Cult of Gevurah in Kolvecca organizes the People's Warriors -Natyre is said to have manifested, Create Lupen -Graethecheckt develop Painting -City of Abimaagh is said to have been founded -War of Betrayal is said to have happened - nations of Iolos, Silvern and Redtree are founded '~10,100' -The Alpha is said to have been created -The Lupen and Wulfkin are said to have formed their first alliance -Scholar King Berimund takes up Abyssal Work. He begins construction some time later on the Tower of Spirits -Graethecheckt develop surgery -Nulen is said to have been founded -Takiel Ruh create an airship workshop and begin experimenting, airship pilot order made -An-Kah are formed '~10,200' -The Lupen begin to perfect trading and barter -The city of Coldharbor is constructed and becomes a thriving tradecenter -The Zethar begin to perfect shadow magic -Vasfal and Stonehome build metalworks -Takiel-Ruh airpilots build a large primitive airship '~10,300' -The Bachmi divert from the Hevanni and flee to the Eastern edge of the Midlands -The Oni create thier first sprawltown, Akagami -The city of Koyernsk is founded -The Ymgare appear in Attala '~10,400' -Damn Creudyn Interlopers get their slimy paws on Brightmoon (known to them as Ejziget). They build a stupid city there or something. -Probably because of those stupid Creudyn, there is a mass Demonic Incursion. It's worse on Conarad. -Takiel-Ruh discover Whisperthade. -Fleshcrafter Order is created among the Khamael-Tra. '~10,500' -Valevente is founded -Takiel-Ruh use airships to settle on the Dark Isles -Star-Kin build a city --The Fall of the Hevanni '~10,600' -Takiel-Ruh takes airships to the Nightlands. The Fallen are said to have been created. -First records of Yaguara civilization -Unseelie Court is Founded. --Shenjaran Empire is Founded via ancient Treaty of Frostgrove. -The Pact of Vengeance is signed - the Vengeance of the Pale Moon is founded. -Creudyn master Fortifications -City of Vaseles is founded. '~10,700' -Legends say that during these years, the Crusade of Gabrior occoured - the nation of Gabria is founded. -First record of worship of Joviluu -City of Vasintat is founded -City of Vastura is founded '~10,800' '-'''Sardour is founded -First records of Athesian Civilization -First record of use of oil by Yaguara -First record of Karkan civilizations and their worship of Maneros -Mana-Born City founded '~10,900' -The "Seekers of the Beacon" founded -City of Farmouth founded -Signing of the Writ of Jando-Visri -First records of Xru Civilization and their worship of Maneros -City of Vasmeze is founded -Seawalls at Vorszem are built '~11,000''' -The Farland Shades are founded, and are first recorded setting out on ships -First records of Otharoth civilization -First record of Order of Metalworkers among the Creudyn -First record of Mumasko Civilization -First record of Yahotl Civilization -"The Saved" are created -First record of stonecutting amongst the Athesians